Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez is a contestant on TV Stars Los Angeles. She is best known for never winning a challenge but for having a strong strategic and villainous presence in the game. Santana was a candidate for TV Stars Superstar Showdown, but did not make the final cut. She was also a candidate in TV Stars Road Trip, but was voted for in fifteenth place and was not made part of the main cast. In the first episode of the season, It’s A Hard Life For A Straight White Male, Santana called the competitors “swanky” and talked about how she was a publicist for her friend, Rachel Berry, and said that she could handle anything that anyone threw at her. Santana quickly became friends with Spencer, and she stated that she appreciated him for his race and for him sticking to his education. In episode two, A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila, Santana commented that Liz’s voice was annoying, and stated that she was going to go “Lima Heights Adjacent” on her. Santana went into elimination feeling confident about the vote, and she was right to be so, as Patric was eliminated. In episode three, Don’t Be Such A Cock Tease, Santana talked about how she could not stand Liz or her annoying voice. She was attacked by Dedeker the chicken and ran around the House frantically to evade it. Santana later complained that she would destroy Liz, and said that she would have wished Julia would have eaten her in the womb before her birth if she knew how much pain Santana was going to inflict on her. Episode four, This Is My Iceless Episode, had Santana discover a key. She used it to unlock a safe which granted her extra votes that she had to pass to two other players. She gave them to Bella and Liz, but in truth it was Julia who received the extra vote. In episode five, Get Ready For Double Trouble, Santana was by far the most surprised to learn that Julia was entering the game as a part of the twins twist. She commented that, since she could not tell them apart, she would let them choose their nicknames: “Thick’Ems” or “Tickle-me-Dough-Face”. Santana received another key and unlocked another safe, only this time she punished herself with a puzzle box. She later was inducted in the MVP bait by Spencer, and she ended up losing her voting rights anyway because she was stung by bees and sent to the infirmary for the week. Episode six, Gonna Go All Lima Heights Adjacent On Those Bees, had Santana threaten to go “Lima Heights Adjacent” on the bees that attacked her. At cancellation, after Liz was blindsided, Santana took note that Julia called Liz the uglier twin, and Santana commented that that was very low. In episode seven, Everyone Here Is Freaking Insane, Santana received a visit from her friend, Brittany, and the two competed in the family visit challenge. The ultimately did not win, and Brittany was sent out of the game. In the finale of the season, episode eight, Still Got White Boys On Tumblr At My Door, Santana talked about how odd it felt to receive votes at elimination. She revealed that she still had traumatic memories of being attacked by bees in the earlier weeks of the competition. Santana was given a box during the MVP bait task and was granted immunity. She stated that it felt unfair to be immune, but did not give it up or ask for it to be removed. She first voted for Spencer, but changed her vote to Julia in the re-vote after it tied. With a deadlocked vote, Spencer and BrICE now turned to Santana for answers. She complained that Bella ruined her shot to change the game, and Julia was sent out by a straw draw. In the next round, Santana remained nervous and afraid for the elimination, but her ally, Bella, was eliminated in her place, sending her to the final three. In the final trivia competition, Santana almost won against Spencer, but he inevitably took over and won the final VIP of the season. After quick thought, Santana was eliminated in third place by Spencer because he wanted his friend in the finals. At the jury vote, Santana voted for Spencer to win the game.